


Watching My Boys

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Dixie POV, Gen, Rant, bad call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: Dixie reflects on Johnny and Roy while watching them after a bad call.
Kudos: 11





	Watching My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don’t own the characters from Emergency! I am just playing. I will return them in working condition when I am done.

The stillness that suddenly filled the room screamed almost as loud as the now quiet equipment had just moments ago. Only moments ago, the five of us were in a fight. As we took one step forward, we fell back ten more. Then it was done, we had done everything we could and then some. Still, the burden of death came.

I look around and all of us wear the same look. It’s a mix of sadness, pain, and frustration. Joe and Mike Morton slip out as one of the techs come in. Normally, I stay to help with the cleanup. Not today. Today, I need to give my boys room to breathe and decompress before I turn them loose again.

Johnny grabs their radio. He is about to clear them for their next call when I say, “Hey boys, before you clear this, let’s get a cup of coffee.”

Both of them nod. We have known each other long enough that they understand what I’m doing. Roy’s voice is full of the sadness that fills all of us. “That sounds good, Dix.”

KMG 365

The three of us walk out of the room. Our walk to the lounge is short and silent. I sit at the table while Johnny pours the mud. Thank god the taste doesn’t matter. I had better when I served at a nearly overrun military hospital in Korea.  
I keep my eyes mid-range. I don’t want them to bottle things up because I am in the room. They have their eyes locked on each other. One hand met each neck. The silent pain filled the room.

Finally, Johnny spoke with frustration in his voice. “Damnit, I thought we had him back. I could have sworn we had him!”

Roy’s voice was a mix of anger and frustration. “So did I partner.”

“Why would someone play with high power electricity that close to a pool?”

I so want to speak up, but I hold back. They need to process this in their own way.

“Drugs and stupidity,” Roy answers Johnny’s question with frustration in his voice.

Both of them shake their heads. They hate losing patients no matter the cause. For a while, the only sound in the room is us drinking coffee. Sometimes nothing needs to be said. Sometimes all they need is time with each other.

As the coffee empties, both of them look over at me. They get up and suddenly I am engulfed in a paramedic sandwich. Johnny speaks for both of them. Sincerity fills his voice. “Thanks, Dix. We needed this.”  
I smile lightly. “I know boys, you’re welcome. Do you feel better?”

“Yes,” both of them answer at the same time.”

“Good. I wanted to make sure.”

They nod as I look into their eyes. They look as best as can be expected. I turn and leave the lounge. They follow me as Johnny puts them back in service. It’s time my boys and I go back to work.


End file.
